Despierta Extranjero
by Fazen77
Summary: Toda historia cuento o leyenda tiene un inicio y un final pero para algunos el final solo marca el inicio de algo mucho mas largo, cuando el orden natural de las cosas peligra hace falta de una fuerza mediadora: La Orden de los Cuentistas, si tuvieras la


**NA: Este one shot es especialmente para aclarar de donde vienen y a que pertenecen los misteriosos personajes que aparecen en el segundo acto del fic Armonía Quebrada, para responder algunas dudas sobre la orden de los cuentistas ya que muchos me han estado preguntando acerca de ellos y nunca e explicado claramente en el fic que son exactamente y me tomaría un capitulo entero hacerlo y aun así no quedaría bien, así que escribo esto para que sirva de orientación. También aclaro que los personajes que actúan en este corto no pertenecen al fic, solo es un relato anónimo para dar a conocer como se integran los miembros a la orden, espero que aclare la mayoría de sus dudas.**

* * *

**Despierta extranjero.**

(Introducción a la Orden de los Cuentistas, relato en primera persona)

_"Relájate... abre los ojos"_

Abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro en una habitación completamente en blanco, no puedo distinguir nada por la intensidad de la luz pero tampoco puedo sentir nada en lo absoluto, solo puedo observar. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar agonizando en la soledad hasta que un hombre vestido con un saco negro me hizo una oferta, no puedo recordar exactamente que me dijo pero después de eso... simplemente estoy aquí, al cabo de unos segundos veo la silueta de un hombre encapuchado acercase hasta quedar en frente mio, la luz es demasiado potente y no puedo ver mas que su borrosa silueta, parece que me esta hablando, siento su voz pero no siento mis orejas, tampoco la sensación de las vibraciones recorriendo mi cuerpo, solo su voz y nada mas que su voz, una voz calmada y reconfortante.

- **Bienvenido, tu vida a terminado y lo que vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante depende de la decisión que tomes, has aceptado servir a la orden de los cuentistas y nosotros te vamos a recompensar con una nueva vida, pero esta vida estará ligada a un grupo de reglas cuya violación será equivalente a un acto de traición imperdonable, evita en lo posible caer quebrar esa condición, antes de empezar vas a necesitar un nuevo cuerpo**.

Algo extraño ocurre ahora, estoy empezando a sentir y lo primero que siento es la necesidad de cerrar mis parpados por la fuerza de la luz que me rodea, tengo parpados y no solo eso, también tengo manos para cubrir mi rostro, puedo sentir el tacto de mis palmas tocando mi rostro, trato de identificar que soy ahora, que forma tengo, cual es el rostro que poseo en este momento ¿sera el mismo que alguna ves me perteneció? aun sin abrir los ojos debido a la fuerza de la luz escucho la voz del misterioso hombre hablar de nuevo, esta vez puedo sentir mis orejas vibrar ante el sonido y las acaricio lentamente para asegurarme que están ahí.

- **La primera regla es simple, no puedes volver a la tierra en la que naciste ni a la época en que viviste a menos que sea por una misión, en ese caso tienes prohibido revelar tu identidad y ponerte en riesgo de ser reconocido por alguien que aun mantenga algún recuerdo de tu existencia.**

No me gusta nada lo que estoy escuchando, yo creí que tendría la oportunidad de reencontrarme con mis seres queridos pero ahora veo que eso es imposible, ¿para que estoy vivo entonces?... ¿estoy realmente vivo?

- **Lo segundo que debes hacer es olvidar el pasado, todo aquello a lo que estabas atado debe de ser removido por tu propio bien, no vamos a forzarte a hacerlo pero si realmente quieres formar parte de esto es lo mejor que te podemos recomendar, tu decides.**

Vuelvo a intentar abrir los ojos, veo todo borroso y aun no puedo distinguir claramente la silueta que esta en frente mio, pero presto atención a sus palabras, parece que realmente e vuelto a la vida pero aun así no tengo idea de donde me encuentro, ¿sera esto el cielo? ¿o es el infierno?

- **Finalmente llego el momento de decirte que es lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante, si aceptas por supuesto.**

La luz baja su intensidad y veo quien esta en frente mio, se trata de un hombre encapuchado, ¿es acaso el ángel de la muerte? esta sosteniendo un libro de aspecto antiguo, no distingo claramente lo que lleva en la portada al parecer es una espada y una pluma cruzadas. Veo como abre el libro y se pone a leer en silencio unos cuantos párrafos, no puedo ver su rostro pero por su voz puedo deducir que es alguien bastante viejo, al cabo de unos segundos la habitación cambia y estamos en una cuarto completamente oscuro iluminado solo por una lampara que cuelga del techo, en frente mio hay un televisor sobre una silla que no hace nada mas que emitir estática, al menos aporta un poco mas de luz al lugar.

- **Somos la orden de los cuentistas, nuestro trabajo, no esta del todo claro, solo puedo decir que somos servidores de la naturaleza de la realidad y nos encargamos de mantener el orden natural de las cosas.**

El televisor cambia su imagen y muestra el símbolo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas.

-** Todos nuestros miembros han aceptado formar parte de esto por su propia voluntad y son libres de dejarlo cuando quieran, pero debo mostrarte lo que significa este formar parte de esto y luego ver si realmente es lo que deseas hacer por un tiempo indeterminado.**

El encapuchado se hace a un lado dejándome el camino libre hasta el televisor, me acerco y me agacho para verlo mejor, en ese momento ocurre algo inesperado, cientas... no... miles de imágenes vienen a mi mente, es una cantidad de información impresionante que apenas puedo procesar, viajes, muertes, sacrificio, todo eso llega a mi cabeza asqueandome por completo, ¿quien podría aceptar algo como eso? ¿que clase de idiota podría elegir un destino como ese? ¿Para que volver a la vida? ¿para morir nuevamente de una forma mucho mas dolorosa?... ahora llega otro tipo de información a mi mente, esto es mas extraño, es como una extraña paz, compañía, apoyo, las escenas que veo ahora son todo lo contrario a lo anterior, parece que no todas las misiones implican arriesgarse de esa forma y aun así nunca lo hacen solos, todas estas nuevas escenas se vuelven tan... familiares si es que lo puedo llamar así, todo eso hace que me vuelva a preguntar... ¿realmente vale la pena volver a la vida?... El televisor se apaga y la habitación queda iluminada solo por la lampara que cuelga del techo.

- **Esto es así, no puedo garantizarte que este trabajo sea de tu agrado en lo absoluto, al contrario, es algo que te va a causar mucho dolor por el hecho de abandonar todo aquello que conocías en un principio pero a cambio tienes la oportunidad de reescribir tu pasado presente y futuro por uno nuevo, ¿que decides?**

Paso mi mano por mis ojos, me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando, la razón no la se, tal ves estoy conmovido por lo que acabo de presenciar y me duele el hecho de que realmente no volveré a mi antigua vida, no tengo idea de porque lo hago pero si estoy seguro de algo, llego el momento de abrir la boca y hablar, siento el aire entrar por mis pulmones y mis labios separándose al mover mi mandíbula, llego el momento.

- **Acepto** - digo de la manera mas firme que puedo mantener, el hombre se queda mirándome supongo a través de la oscuridad de su capucha que me impide apreciar su rostro, entonces vuelva a abrir el libro y esta ves saca una pluma escribiendo algo en él, finalmente lo cierra y se para al lado del televisor.

- **Así es como las cosas tenían que ser** - dice para luego poner una mano sobre el televisor que se enciende al instante iluminando de nuevo la habitación con su estática, al cabo de unos segundos una imagen, una fotografía se proyecta en la pantalla y la miro con curiosidad mientras el hombre vuelve a hablar - **este es el nuevo tu, de ahora en adelante tendrás esta apariencia, este cuerpo, a diferencia de tu antiguo cuerpo este no se ve afectado por el paso del tiempo, mas no es inmune a las enfermedades ni a los daños, tienes que cuidarlo y entrenarlo para que puedas empezar con las misiones, es hora de aclarar algunos puntos mas.**

Nuevamente empieza a leer el libro en silencio y nos transportamos a un cuarto tipo oficina ya que en medio hay un escritorio con dos sillones y a los lados hay dos puertas cerradas, el hombre encapuchado toma asiento en el primer sillón y yo lo hago en el que esta en frente suyo.

- **Como te dije al principio, tu vida ha terminado, lo que pase a partir de ahora sera cosa del orden natural de la realidad, la voluntad suprema que rige este y todos los mundos** - deja el libro sobre la mesa, puedo contemplar la portada mas de cerca, efectivamente es una espada ensangrentada cruzada con una pluma manchada con tinta - **ya no perteneces a ninguna época en particular, a ningún mundo o universo en particular, eres completamente independiente de eso, de ahora en adelante tu única linea de tiempo es la que marca esto** - me entrega un reloj de bolsillo a la mano, lo contemplo por unos segundos, es plano y de forma circular con una cadena para llevarlo como collar atada a lo que parece ser un botón, en la pantalla tiene dos grupos de manecillas extra que se mantienen quietos - **ese es tu mecanismo de la armonía, es un artefacto que te permite canalizar energía arcana entre otras cosas, convierte tu conocimiento en poder, pero lo mas importante es que de ahora en adelante es todo lo que te conecta con nosotros, si lo pierdes, habrás perdido toda conexión con la orden y seras dado de baja ya que no podremos ubicarte, el primer grupo de manecillas extra indica exactamente la cantidad de tiempo dividido en días, meses y años que llevas en tu nueva vida y el segundo grupo indica la cantidad de energía del artefacto, cada ves que lo uses necesita un breve tiempo para recargarse, si el limite de energía es superado el artefacto será desactivado temporalmente hasta que se recargue por completo, ese reloj junto con tus conocimientos serán una de tus mas grandes defensas, pero la mayor defensa no es otra mas que tu propio entrenamiento y espíritu.**

Una de las puertas se abre y deja entrar a un hombre de unos 35 años como mucho, no lleva ninguna capucha o algo que esconda su rostro solo un saco negro que llega hasta el piso, un momento... yo conozco a ese hombre, es el mismo hombre que me hizo la oferta mientras estaba agonizando antes de morir.

- **Este hombre será tu maestro y tu guía a partir de ahora, hasle caso en todo y procura aprender lo máximo que puedas, dependiendo de tus capacidades serás asignado a un sector en particular para desarrollar esas habilidades naturales.**

Vuelve a abrir el libro y me lo muestra, veo una pagina en blanco y al pie de esta hay un espacio para firmar, tomo la pluma y escribo mi viejo nombre pero la tinta se corre por si sola y empieza a formar uno nuevo, puedo leerlo, es largo y un tanto poético... metafórico al parecer, luego aparece una fotografía mía y muchas lineas de información, el hombre encapuchado cierra el libro y lo guarda.

- **Bienvenido a la orden de los cuentistas, a partir de ahora eres un extranjero en todos los mundos y épocas, lo único que tienes que hacer es oprimir el botón que esta en tu mecanismo de la armonía y tu nueva vida empezara.**

Dudo por un momento de hacerlo, es tan extraño pero considero que ya e llegado muy lejos en todo esto, por otra parte, tal ves sea solo un sueño o alguna especie de hipnosis para algún programa televisivo, no pierdo nada con apretar este botón...

* * *

Lo hice, e inmediatamente caí inconsciente, estoy empezando a despertar pero por alguna razón siento mi cuerpo mas pesado, abro los ojos y veo un extenso campo verde y un cielo completamente despejado, trato de ponerme de pie pero es extremadamente difícil, un momento... no siento mis dedos, no tengo dedos, ¿que es esto?

- **Finalmente despertaste** - una voz se oye detrás mio, me giro para ver quien es y me encuentro con una especie de poni color marrón claro con ¿alas? - **cierto, nos olvidamos de contarte algo importante, cada ves que viajes a otro mundo tu cuerpo se adapta a las condiciones de la especie dominante de esas tierras, para pasar desapercibido por la sociedad** - observo mi cuerpo con mas detalle, ahora yo también soy un poni pero al tocar mi cabeza siento un pequeño dolor punzante.

-** ¿Que soy ahora?** - digo tratando de pararme sobre mis patas - **¿y donde estamos?**

- **Bienvenido a la Equestria numero 343 A, pregúntame lo que quieras en el camino** - empieza a caminar y lo sigo lo mejor que puedo.

- **¿Equestria 343 A?... Creo que entiendo lo del nombre... ¿pero porque el numero y le letra?**

**- ¿Alguna ves has escuchado sobre la teoría cuántica de los universos alternos?**

**- Ahora que lo recuerdo, si no me equivoco es algo como que cada ves que tomamos una decisión el universo entero se parte creando dos realidades distintas.**

- **Es algo parecido a eso, son infinitas versiones de un mismo mundo, tan parecidas y al mismo tiempo tan distintas, este lugar se llama Equestria y el numero es 343 A.**

**- ¿Por que la letra?**

**- Es que son tantas que tuvimos que catalogarlas por grupos y otras cosas aparte, estamos aquí porque tienes que aprender un poco de magia para utilizar tu mecanismo de la armonía y los habitantes de este lugar saben mucho de eso, tengo contactos aquí que te pueden prestar algunos libros.**

- **¿Contactos? Pero creí que no podían revelar su existencia.**

- **Esta permitido si es por temas de trabajo, además solo decimos que somos extranjeros y listo, jamas revelamos la existencia de la orden, luego iremos al planeta tierra numero 4772 para ver si puedes aprender a usar algunas armas, hay un buen maestro ahí.**

- **¿Como es que viajamos entre dimensiones?**

**- Hay unas herramientas que se le confía a algunos miembros, se las conoce como los "libros de los mundos", son unos libros en los que solo tienes que escribir tu nombre de pila junto con el nombre de la ubicación a la que quieres ir y la fecha exacta y listo, puede llevarte a cualquier lugar en cualquier dimensión y época conocida, pero naturalmente solo los usan los Cuentistas para organizar a los equipos, los Observadores son avisados previamente y ellos se encargan de mantenerse en contacto con sus subordinados en las misiones para orientarlos... solo piénsalo despertar en un lugar que no conoces y posiblemente con una apariencia también desconocida es muy confuso, ese es el trabajo de los Observadores, mantener en linea a los miembros durante las misiones.****  
**

- **Entonces voy a ser un poni el tiempo suficiente hasta que aprenda a usar magia, creo que entiendo, ¿y cuando tendré mi primera misión?**

- **Primero necesito ver en que sector entras dependiendo de tus habilidades, algunos son mas para inteligencia que para combate y otros son tan huecos que no pueden aprender un simple hechizo, vamos a ver como te va, también hay otros sectores que se encargan de distintas operaciones pero eso es aparte.**

**- ¿En que sector estas tu?**

- **A mi altura ya no pertenezco a ningún sector, me encargo de reclutar y entrenar, tengo la tarea de "Legionario" es así como nos llaman a los que entrenamos, hay muchos cargos a parte que me tomaría mucho tiempo nombrarlos, los "Observadores" son quienes se encargan de supervisar las misiones, trabajaras con alguno de ellos cuando tengas tu primer trabajo.**

**- ¿Cual es el cargo mas importante?**

**- Esos son los "Cuentistas", como el encapuchado que viste hace un rato, pero olvídate de ellos, ni siquiera los mas antiguos tenemos información sobre su forma de trabajar, se dicen muchas cosas sobre ellos pero prefiero no confundirte con rumores tontos** - continuamos caminando hasta quedar en frente de lo que parece ser un pequeño pueblo - **ya llegamos, un consejo, piensa un nombre distinto al de tu nombre de pila, algo que suene mas como lo que usan aquí, para que te puedas mesclar mejor en el tiempo que vas a estar, la mayoría lo hace.**

- **Lo pensare... por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre de pila?**

- **Olvide decírtelo, a mi altura tampoco tenemos nombres, estoy registrado como el Legionario numero 233 pero puedes llamarme simplemente Legionario, el numero corresponde al mundo en el que nací.**

**- ¿No sientes nostalgia por todo lo que has dejado atrás?** - nos detenemos frente a la entrada y me mira a los ojos.

-** A veces, pero simplemente pienso en todo lo que he construido hasta ahora y los productos de mi trabajo que son todos mis subordinados y me siento satisfecho, además con el tiempo te llegas a encariñar un poco con todo esto de los viajes, personalmente lo prefiero mucho mas que la vida que tenía antes de ser reclutado, me parece que soy mas útil aquí.**

- **Me refería a la gente que has perdido, pude ver que muchos mueren en este trabajo.**

**- Morir es parte de todo, aunque con este cuerpo seamos inmunes al paso del tiempo, algún día nos tocara lo mismo, ninguna historia dura para siempre, todo tiene un final, ahora vamos, es hora de empezar tu primera lección** - entramos a la villa y quedamos frente a una biblioteca con forma de árbol, muy interesantes las criaturas de este mundo.

- **Solo una cosa mas... ¿que tengo que tener en cuenta durante las misiones?**

- **Que preguntón saliste** - ríe un poco antes de tocar la puerta - **bueno, antes que nada debes de ser muy cauteloso, no llamar la atención, si es una misión de rescate evita ser reconocido y lo mas importante de todo... no te mueras, es cierto que no se tiene éxito en todas las misiones pero es de suma importancia que estas se completen por lo menos hasta cierto punto, o el orden natural de las cosas correría riesgo** - la puerta se abre y nos recibe un pequeño dragón morado, interesante... hay dragones aquí también.

- **Extranjero** - dice sorprendido el pequeño emocionado - **veo que traes a otro compañero de viajes, pasen** - entramos a la biblioteca - **pónganse cómodos Twilight bajara en un minuto.**

- **Gracias Spike.**

- **Hola extranjero** - una alicornio morada baja las escaleras - **¿que tal te va con eso de los viajes?**

- **¿Que hay Twilight? Lo mismo de siempre, yendo de un lado a otro, nada del otro mundo - **me observa por un segundo y me guiña un ojo, definitivamente le hace creer que es un simple viajero pero aun así parece que se tienen mucha confianza** - ****¿me puedes prestar algunos libros? Tengo un nuevo amigo que también esta interesado en magia.**

- **No hay problema tomen lo que necesiten y cualquier cosa pueden preguntarme** - el pegaso levanta un montón de libros con sus cascos, no tengo idea de como lo hace sin manos pero parece funcionar en esta especie, luego se acerca a mi y...

- **¡Ten!** - ahora soy yo quien carga los libros - **eso es magia para principiantes, después vamos con algo un poco mas complicado haber hasta donde eres capaz de manejarla, ¿alguna pregunta mas?**

**- Creo que si, ¿hay algún lugar donde se junten todos? una base escondida o algo parecido.**

**- Para nada, viajamos permanentemente, hay algunos puntos de confianza como este donde nos abastecemos de provisiones y equipo entre otras cosas pero en realidad podemos despertar en cualquier lugar, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a la incertidumbre.**

**- ¿Que pasa si algún día despierto solo?**

- **Estaremos en contacto, no te preocupes por eso mientras tengas tu mecanismo de la armonía podemos rastrearte, si llegas a perderlo entonces te recomiendo que te preocupes, de todas formas naturalmente todos viajan en equipos.**

**- ¿Moriré si pierdo este reloj de bolsillo?**

- **No, pero te quedaras atrapado en el mundo que estés a menos que envíen un equipo de rescate, naturalmente hacen eso para recuperar los cuerpos de los guerreros caídos ya que por tradición tenemos que enterrarlos en su mundo y época de origen al finalizar las misiones.**

- **Ya veo, creo que es todo por ahora** - observo a través de la ventana el mundo el que me encuentro ahora, se ve tan tranquilo y pacifico, parece que este trabajo también tiene sus ventajas.

- **Puedes salir y explorar lo que quieras** - me dice el Legionario 233 sosteniendo un libro sobre la mesa.

- **¿Como dices?**

- **Que puedes pasear e interactuar con quien quieras sin revelar tu identidad por supuesto, pero recuerda que no vas a estar aquí para siempre y lo mas probable es que nunca vuelvas - **por un momento me había olvidado de eso, ahora soy un extranjero, no puedo darme el lujo de comportarme como un habitante común y corriente, lo mejor será concentrarme en mi trabajo y dejar que el resto de las cosas sigan su curso y encargarnos de que ese curso y esa armonía se mantengan, esa es nuestra misión de ahora en adelante - **oye... en serio te recomiendo que salgas.**

- **¿Para que? si de todas formas debo irme... ¿acaso lo mejor es no involucrarme en nada?** - respondo con un poco de fastidio.

- **Hey** - me mira con una sonrisa - **estas vivo, ¿para que sirve estar vivo si no vas a vivir?** - gira su vista retomando su lectura - **no tendría ningún sentido.**

- **Ahora que lo pienso... ¿cuales son los motivos por lo que suelen aceptar este trabajo?**

- **Cada uno tiene sus propios motivos** - me responde sin despegar la vista de su libro - **algunos quieren servir a los demás, ayudarlos, otros quieren viajar o formar parte de algo y hay otros a los que simplemente les gusta el sabor de la sangre** - dijo eso ultimo con un gesto de desprecio - **hay de todo tipo de criaturas aquí todos con distintos motivos para seguir viviendo, finalmente están los que tienen asuntos pendientes, ¿te digo un secreto?** - gira su cabeza a ambos lados y luego me mira recuperando la sonrisa - **en realidad si puedo llevarte de vuelta a tu mundo.**

- **¡¿EN SERIO?!** - no pude evitarlo, me deje llevar por el momento y me sobresalte.

- **Hey... tranquilo, la verdad es que no rompes las reglas si visitas tu mundo solo si interfieres o revelas tu identidad.**

- **Pero... creí que solo los famosos Cuentistas tenían acceso a esos libros.**

- **Hay algunas copias que se filtran entre los mismos miembros, de hecho yo tengo una pero no es algo con lo que se juega.**

- **Entiendo** - vuelve a leer su libro pero aun hay cosas que me inquietan de todo esto - **oye... ¿puedo preguntarte un par de cosas mas?**

- **Vaya que saliste preguntón** - contesta con una sonrisa - **para eso estoy, dime.**

- **¿Alguna ves han sido traicionados o ha habido fugas entre los miembros?** - se queda en silencio por unos segundos y luego da un profundo suspiro.

- **Es un tema delicado, solo tienes que saber una cosa, donde sea que haya poder habrá alguien dispuesto a tomarlo, es como una ley de la realidad, supongo que forma parte del orden natural también.**

- **Ya veo... ¿que pasa cuando un miembro muere?**

- **Eso depende de donde te mueras.**

**- ¿Como?**

- **Cada universo esta sujeto a sus propias reglas, en algunas dimensiones esta lo que llaman el cielo y el infierno, en otras hay cosas mucho mas complicadas, es por eso que enterramos los cuerpos de los guerreros caídos en sus mundos de origen, es lo que corresponde** - los dos nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos - **la verdad es que no lo se** - dice con un tono de cansancio - **eso es lo que me dijeron pero también es solo un rumor, la única forma de saber que hay después de la muerte es muriéndote, nosotros ya hemos muerto una vez y esto es lo que tenemos ahora, no quiero darte información de la que no estoy completamente enterado, los rumores solo causan confusión.**

- **Esta bien, es todo lo que quería preguntar por ahora - **vuelvo a mi lectura y él a la suya y nos quedamos así por varios minutos.

- **Bienvenido a la orden** - me dice con una sonrisa sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-** Gracias.**


End file.
